Secret Lovers
by BlackButterflySkull
Summary: "This is so WRONG but the feeling of you is just so right I know I could go to jail for falling for you but I dont care just give me one more night by your side and promise me no one will ever know what happens in my room... beacuse what happens stay in the room" Randy/Eve
1. Chapter 1

-Eve POV-

"You are so lucky to have Mr. Orton as your summer teacher!" Maria sighed, I glanced at her, cocking my head "lucky?" funny now she would use that word. I failed English twice this year and gone to summer school three years in a row, and have to live with my grandmother who was close to def. how is that lucky? "Uh yeah, he is like the yummiest teacher at the school!" Maria said as she popped a gummy bear into her mouth, chewing slowly "but it's still SUMMER SCHOOL!" I reminded her, snatching the gummies out of her hand. We continued walking down to the school where she would drop me of despite the fact I've been to summer school for the past three years. This being my fourth, I was a good student. My grades were A, B, C average. But when it came to English, I was completely lost, I spoke English, so why did I have to take it?

As we got closer to the school Maria froze "oh em, Gee look!" she pointed down the street from us. My heart began to flutter as I laid eyes on Mr. Orton. His black hair was trimmed short, his blue eyes set a head. He wore a black dress shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbow that show how perfect his tattoos that made him look more dangerous. The shirt itself was tucked into a pair of slimming tan dress pants. I could feel Maria grab onto my skin. He suddenly stopped and turn towards us. His Icy glare forced me to turn always and lead Maria into the school. We stopped in front of the girl bathroom giggling like school girls did "I have to go now" Maria said between laughs " but I will be back to pick you up" she waved and began her way back home while I made my way to my class.

Few people were there, one of them being my long time boyfriend Phil but most know as Punk. We been together for 3 years now the thing with him is the he is against any type of public Affection what I called 'P.D.A' I just wanted to run up to him and kissed him like a normal girlfriend will do but instead of doing that I seat in front of him after less then a minute of me taking a seat a note felt in my lap it was from Punk saying ' you look great today I missed you babe' I know he loved me I just wish he will try to show it to everyone else not only me.

-Randy POV-

As I walk in the class room I saw most of the same student like every year why don't they just try and just pass this class "Welcome students and returning students" I said as I look straight to Eve I knew I was putting her in the spot and she didn't like that, her beautiful green eyes were starring at the floor. She has grown up since last time I saw her she was a little girl but she has return made into a women a full grown women she was wearing black jeans that made her beautiful long legs stand out and her white and black shirt that made her flat stomach stand out even more, I closed my eyes as I picture her perfect body and her fully grown breast….. I shook my head to erase those thought out of my head what the hell was I thinking. It not even like I was checking her out she a student and am a teacher and I know how to keep those two things very separated. I sat on top of my table "I hope not to see most of you guys back next year but am pretty sure I will" I look around one more time but the thing that catch my eye was Phill sending a note Eve I try to ignored it and keep going with my class.

" I have few rules, what I say goes" My raised my voice up it not my fault that how I talk " am the teacher and you guys are the students am not here to make any type of friend with any of you guys" I saw Eve passed back the note to Phill I rolled my eyes " you guys will not talk back to me… If you guys don't care I could care less…. this is my house you guys are just visiting" I try to keep going with the class but the only think I keep seeing was that stupid note being pass around "if you guys don't do quality work don't waste my time by making me check it… if you guys don't want to be here the door is fully open am not going to stop you guys"

I stood up and walk to the students as I snatch the note of out Eve hand I leans close to her I could smell her vanilla perfume gos she smell so good "I don't want to see this EVER again you hear me!" I said with a rude tone "sorry Mr. Orton" she said nervously "I Promise it won't happen aging" she finish "Stay after class Eve!" I yelled back at her, I stood up right and keep going with the class. God this was going to be a very long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner I was not going to continue with this story but then I got a message from a person wanting me to keep going with this story, and I was so happy it made my day that a person what untreated by my story so I spend weeks thinking and nothing came up to my little dirty head, until last week Friday I had this Super Youth Hot substitute! , and he give me a wink when he called my name and I let my imagination lose. I started to write this in my notebook and I keep looking up at him and he will look at me like if he knew what I was thinking or writing that at first it scared me the way he looked at me but it was hot, and this is what came up so hope you guys like it and Review it and also check out my other stories..

**Dream to Reality **

He kissed down my chest, leaving a burning desire running down my spine,

I moan in response from his firing kisses.

My hands cloches his short hair while my legs lay around Mr. Orton waist.

Leaving no space between us.

Making me feel his erection pressing up against my stomach.

He leaned in and his lips met mine.

The kiss grew more passionate.

The sensation of his soft lips on mine bullied me with desire.

"Mr. Orton" I said with a robotic voice

His sensual lips twisted into a smile

His eyes stared down at my chest and I could feel his erection getting harder

_We always want what is forbidden to us and desire what it is denied._

All I wanted was hot, steamy sex from him all night long.

He pressed me hard into his body

I could feel his muscular arms around my waist.

"Eve your making me a pedophile that should be locked behind bars" he said as I bite down on my bottom lip.

I teased him by leaning closer so that our chests were pressing up against each other.

He claimed my lips with him.

I moaned quietly making the sound get lost in his mouth

I pressed myself closer to his body is that was even possible at the moment

He deepened out kiss with his tongue

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Our tongue meet, they played for a couple of seconds.

Mr. Orton angled his mouth, thrusting his tongue deeper in to my mouth.

His lips tasted like Vanilla coffee from this morning.

Mr. Orton found my shirt, pulling it over my curve sides.

I pulled always from him,

My eyes were focused on his

It was now or never.

The sexual tension in the air was unimaginable

Sliding his hands under my top, he ran his hands down my back

Finding the bottom of my top,

Lifting it over my head and throwing it on the floor.

He wakes every part of me with just a touch.

I slid my hands under Mr. Orton shirt, feeling his perfect formed abs,

He raised his arms as I dragged his top off and threw it, to join my shirt on the floor

_I never felt so alive in my life_

My hands found the waist bands of his jeans I hurriedly undid his button and the zipper,

Pulling Mr. Orton jeans down to the floor

Mr. Orton moved his hands from my waist down to my ass.

He picked me up like a weight nothing and sit me on the teacher table

Dropping all the graded papers from that morning.

He traveled his lips from my lips down to my chest, as he slowly undid my jeans

I moaned at the hot sensation of his lips around my chest,

He licked the top fabric of my bra as he looked up at me giving me his best seductive eyes.

I woke up slowly picking up my head from my desk; I was still in my stupid English class all by myself.

Everything that just happened was nothing but a dream.

I just had a wet dream about Mr. Orton, and I loved every second of it

What was I doing, I couldn't have this type of dream about other man when I was dating Punk

"About time you woke up" I found those blue eyes from my dream looking up from a book straight at mine

"Did I sleep all detention?" I asked but I knew that answer already

"Yeah you did" he said as he got up and moved around to stand in front of his desk leaning on it

"Mr. Orton can I ask you something?" he nodded so I continued as I got up standing face to face with my sweet dream in a beautiful nightmare guy "what if I want whatisforbiddentome_?"_

"Everything is forbidden to us Eve, but it up to us to change the future, if something make you feel alive then you do for it" he give me one more time that seduced smile crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Eve we only leave once you have to make the best of that one chance you got, I know you I shouldn't be saying this but fuck the world and all the stupid rules, live you life to the fullest don't let anyone control it"

"Like Punk" I replied looking down at the floor

"yeah like Punk, his a little kid he doesn't know how to be with a girl like you his scared you're going to find someone who is going to open your eyes" he lifted my chin with his hand until I was face to face with him one more time "you're a beautiful girl and you can get any guy you want" he give me a seductive smile at least that what it look like from my point of view

I bite my bottom lip and then I did the unthinkable.

I cover my lips with his, putting my hands around his neck

He stayed still for a couple of second in shock that his student was making a move on him.

I was expecting for him to push me back but to my surprise.

He moved his hands from his chest and rapped them around my waist pulling me closer to him,

Depending my kiss

I moved my hands from his neck down to his chest giving it a couple of rubes.

He slide his tongue between my lips, I welcome the sweet taste, as I let my tongue crush with his.

I open my eyes as I notice what I done I kissed my teacher and he kissed me back, I pulled always

"Am sorry I didn't know what I was thinking" it was my fault I was the one that kissed him; I pushed my hair out of my face.

"No! I should have stop you Eve!" he leaned back cleaning my lipstick from his lips with the palm of his right hand.

This was so wrong but that was the best thing I have ever tasted not even Punk as made me feel this way.

With nothing to say I run out of the class room like the wind.

"Eve wait… shit..." Randy said as his breath was heavy, rubbing his face in gilt

"Fuck!" Randy licked his lips, licking the last flavored of Eve lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

He looked up from the book he was reading, to meet the same green eyes that hunted his dreams last night. Since class started their eyes have meet more times then he wanted. How could he let a teenage girl kiss him and what made him feel more stupid was the fact that he actually did kiss her back. Her eyes were locked on his, like if she was trying to find an answer. But he didn't have one; he didn't know why he kissed her back. He didn't know why he did what he did. He rubbed his chin up to his cheek with his left hand. And the fact that Eve eyes were still locked on his was not helping him to think. The fact that this was a 17 year old girl playing with his head, made him sick to his stomach. He hated the fact she was just nothing more than a little girl.

The same girl who made him Jerk off last night and he only thing she done was kiss him.

He never wanted another woman more thank he wanted Eve.

She was wearing Black skinny Jeans that were ripped in each side of her thighs. They fit perfectly on her body making her long legs look sharp. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt. I heard she was a fan of My Chemical Romance but that shirt proved it.

_- Long live the Black Parade_.-

Was written on her shirt. She was wearing a black bra that was pretty noticeable on her white shirt. Her breasts were perfectly shaped. His heart started pounding like a humming-bird.

She saw those piercing blue eyes that she been waiting to see since yesterday. "That was the bell you guys class is dismiss don't forget we have a quiz on tomorrow" she stood there awkwardly waiting for everyone to leave. She didn't know what to say next, she should have planned what to say before she stood there face to face with him.

"Hi" he gave her a tight smile "ahem" he cleared his throat "is there something you need"

"I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday I-"

"I don't think that a good idea, look we crossed a line that should never be cross" he replied as he got up and walk around his table to stand in front of his desk. "I kissed you yesterday and you kissed me back and the truth is" she lowered her voice "the truth is I never felt better in anyone arms then in yours Mr. Orton"

"Eve Please -"

"Mr. Orton since yesterday I can't stop thinking of why you kissed me back…. Just I have never been kissed in that way" she replied as she closed the distance between them. "I know you feel that way, just act like a man and admit it you are actuated to me" this time she wanted to get her point across so she raised her voice at him.

"You want the truth! Then here it is, yes I want you more than I ever wanted anyone before! But am not stupid am a teacher… am _your _teacher!" he paused but he didn't take her eyes from her "I will never have anything to do with you…. Your… your just… a little girl."

She felt like a fish without water, she was expecting him to deny everything but what she told her just crushed her. Her eyes were still locked on his. She was so stupid to think a man like him could have anything to do with a girl like her. She was so naïve. She found herself running from him for a second day in a row.

Eve seat on her bed with her back to the wall, she had her legs - Cris cross apple souse - like is she was a little girl, she was reading her favorite book. It's been a couple of days since she had that conversation with Mr. Orton. She kept her distance and even moved to the back of the class, right behind Brutes Clay, there was no way in hell that he was able to see her. Brute's clay covered her completely. She was perfectly safe out of his sight.

Her door swing open "what the fuck are you doing reading a book" he reviled his perfect shaped dimples. "I have nothing to do Cena" Eve replied as she closed her book and let it down on her night table beside her bed. "I know you just broke up with Punk yesterday, but you can't stay in your room crying over him" the saddest part was she never felt better in her entire life. She nodded at his comment.

"Get your ass up, take a shower, make yourself prettier when what you are already, and don't forget to make yourself look older or they don't let you in the party" the old thing she did was frown at him

"Evie!"

"John I don't feel in the mood to party"

"I will be back in an hour and your ass better look pretty and ready or am letting you have it this time" he said as she crossed his hand over his chest

"Okay Johnny I will be ready" Eve responded giving in

"You see, that why your my favorite cousin" he give her a perfect smile, exposing his dimples "Am the only one you have, you ass" Eve replied, tossing him a pillow that he caught with his hands "Even better, you have no competition for my love"

Eve did as John asked, she wear dark blue skinny jeans with a black and silver corset , she made sure to wear the perfect make up that made her look like a women not a-little girl- her heels were killing her but john will never allow her to go to a party without heels.

"Eve hold my hand" john commented as he extended his right hand for her, "what? Why?" eve replied raising a brow at him.

""am trying to get inside the house and am going to push my way inside and if you don't hold my hand you're going to stay behind and you won't be able to get inside" john replied, eve did as she was told and in no time they were inside the house. There was a lot of people, she was pretty sure they were all around the age of john 24, 25 years old, no wonder why john wanted her to look older. John stopped without a warning causing her to lose her balance for a sec, then he turn to face her.

"Eve I want you to meet someone, his coming this way"

"No john! Last time you tried to hook me up, the guy only wanted to get in my pants" eve replied

"this guys is different, Eve grandma is getting old-" "yeah and so what?" eve interrupted "I'm leaving soon, I just don't want you to stay alone you need, to stop playing with little kids that only want to have fun"` he looked at Eve with full sincerity in his eyes. "You need to find a man not a kid, you need a good guy that is going to care for you and watch you when am gone and soon when grandma dies" John replied Eve pressed her lips together.

She knew deep inside that John was right her grandma was old and any day now she going to die and leave her and John is in the Military and he move a lot she was lucky to have him for a couple of years , she was lucky that John got station in her city. And she really need wanted some to lover and care for her.

"Okay I will try john"

"that my cousin" he smiled at her "you're going to love this guy is my buddy from college" John replied "look here he comes" Eve turned to stand face to face with the man who john had pick for her, to her surprise she seen those hunting blue eyes before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Those hunting blue eyes belong to no other than Mr. Orton

He wore blue jeans and a black v neck shirt that was tight around his biceps, she never seen his sleeves tattoos before, he looked like a bad guys and he pulled it off good. "Randy this is my little cousin Eve and Eve this is my buddie Randy" john said as he broke the silent between then. John put a protected arm around Eve "didn't I tell you she was beautiful"

"yeah she is" Randy responded as he tried to get his thoughts straight, John was getting station in a new place always from his little cousin and he made him promise that Randy was going to take care of his little cousin for him, the last thing John wanted was his little cousin to stay alone but this was the girl from Randy nightmares. The girl he wanted so badly but he couldn't have.

"I leave you two alone so you guys can get to know each other" John smile as he give Eve a kiss on the head and walk away, Eve pressed her lips together as she didn't know what to say.

"Are you trying to avoid me by moving to the back of the class?"

"I wasn't trying to, I was avoiding you _Randy_" Eve fought back at him, she blink in surprise when Randy grab her hand and pulled her to a room "you know u can't do this" She said as Randy locked the door behind them. "This is my house you're in my room; I can do whatever I want"

Eve seat on the edge of the bed as she looked up at Randy who was walking from one side of the room to other. "Are you just going to walk and ignore me?" she asked "you don't get it do you Eve" "no explain me what is that I have to understand?"

"This" Randy pointed to them as she grown in frustration "god if I only knew you were John cousin I will never promised him I was going to take care of you"

Eve looked up at him with those Green eyes he have dreamed of "Eve I just want to be with you so bad-" "then do it" Eve cut him off "not in the way you want to be with me, the only think I could dream about is having sex with you and nothing else!" Eve was shocked by his worlds, she bit the inside of her bottom lip as she looked at him with confused eyes.

Randy pulled his phone out of this pocket "John want me to take you home, his spending the night with Tori" he rubbed his face with his left hand and let out a deep low breath "umm let me go to the bathroom and then I take you home" with that said Randy left to the bathroom that was locked inside his room.

Eve seat there thinking of what Randy just said, he wanted her, he really did wanted her, she didn't care in what way the only thing she care about was that he wanted her. She saw Randy car keys resting in the table right beside his bed; she got up and grabs them. "You're not taking me anywhere" she said in a low tone as she toss the keys under his bed.

A few minutes later Randy walk out and started looking for his keys, Eve tried to ignore his frustration as he couldn't find his keys "Randy-" "not now Eve" Randy responded with a frustrated tone. Eve stood up "no let me speak for once" Eve stood a couple of inches from Randy as she could feel the heat from his body "let me be with you at least one night, just tonight. I promise after tonight I will leave you alone" before Eve could finish her sentence Randy cover her lips with his.

Randy let Eve to the bed as he softly laid her down on the mattress. He then cover her body with his, he moved his hands from her sides up to her breast as she massage them, pressing his hips hard against hers. Eve arched her back as she felt Randy erosion pressed against her. Randy slide his tongue inside her mouth as she welcome him by opening it, to give him full access to it. Randy tongue played all over, as he made contact with hers. The two tongues crushed against each other, making him moaned in pleasure.

He trees his lips down to her neck, as he work magic with his tongue as he slick her neck down to her chest. Eve moaned as her body responded to the contact of this tongue in her skin. He looked up at her with those blue seduced eyes he own "just tonight, I need to have you" Randy order as he kissed down to her bare stomach.

Eve toss her head back as she tried not to scream in the pleasure of Randy lips and his tongue exploring her body like no one has ever done before, she bit down on her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and enjoy the pleasure.

"Randy make me your, just tonight!"

**Sorry if is short my dirty head was not working that well ): but hope you guys still like it and please keep reviewing this story. All the stuff you guys say just makes my day and put me in a good mood. And am pretty sure my boyfriend is thankful for that…. Check out my other stories to please… Love you guys Honey (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so about time I write this and like it... you guys have no Idea how many time I had to restarted this cuz I didn't like how it came out but now I do.. I hung the phone on my boyfriend and turn on my Ipod and I was playing music when this just came in my head so here you guys have me writing this at 3 in the morning cuz I didn't wanted to forget about it in the morning hope you guys like it... Warning! this has sex...

IT HAS S.E.X.!

* * *

Part Five

Eve Torres looked up as Randy looked down at her small frame that was under him, his body was covering hers. Randy leaned down as he took a hold of her neck with his lips making Eve toss her head back in response as she pulled his shirt hand slide inside her corset. Randy put out his hand out of her shirt to bring it to her hair as he pulled her face to his, his lips slamming against hers. It was different from the kisses they shared at the beginning of the night. This time, the kisses were more powerful, more rough, with a purpose.

_It was nothing but lust for him._

Randy hand work on Eve pants undoing them, pulling her zipper down, as his tongue work magic inside her mouth, Eve rested her hand around his neck letting Randy take control of all the situation happening between them right pulled her jeans down as Eve help by kicking them off, then moving her hands to undo Randy pants as Randy cupped her breast in his hands giving them a rub.

Randy Kick his jeans off as he toke Eve corset off also tossing it to the ground to join the rest of their clothes, Randy moved his lips from her lips tracing them from her neck to her chest down to her bare stomach, Eve pulled herself up with her elbows looking down at Randy that, was kissed every spot of Eve stomach making her moan in response.

Randy undid her bra slowly as his lips calmed hers, he moved her hands from her waist down to her underwear pulling them down and tossing them to the ground, Eve did her part by pulled down his boxers. they were now touching skin to skin there was nothing in the middle keeping them apart.

_He wanted something physical not emotional._

Randy pulled away from her lips and he pushed himself by, holding himself with his elbows, looking down at a complete Eve Torres naked in front of him. "God your perfect" Randy said as he claimed her lips again, but this time slipping himself inside of her, making her moan get lost in his mouth.

Randy moved inside Eve slowly as he grunted loudly. Eve dig her fingernails into his back as she arched her back forward making him go inside her deeper. With every push she let out a soft moan. Eve tossed her head to the side, Randy turn her to see him by her chin, "no look at me" He said softly as his Eyes were looked on hers.

Her hair stuck on her forehead with the sweat that formed from both of their body moving at the same paste. Randy eyes never left Eve as she tried her best to keep them open from all the pleasure Randy was making her feel.

Their bodies felt heavy, but her body was perfect against his like no other women has ever been. This girl was all hottest women he ever been with, There was no flaw in her at all. Randy lowered his lips next to her ears as she whispered to her "you're so beautiful, the most beautiful women I ever been with... your just perfect Eve" with his word Eve bit down on her lip hard holding her pleasure inside her.

His movements became faster as Eve screamed his names in between every moan.

Biting down on his lip from the pleasure as he moaned... he kissed her roughly making his moan get lost in her mouth. Eve tongue explore his mouth

Randy moaned inside Eve mouth, as he hold her from her waist pushing himself deeper inside her. Finally, Eve pulled away from the kiss when she couldn't hold it any longer screaming his names the loudest she could making him chuckle. He loved his name coming out of her voice, but more then that, she loved her screaming out his name... wanting to give her all he had, he pick up the paste.

_He found his heaven inside of her_.

XXX

Randy opened his eyes to find a naked Eve Torres resting her head on his chest, his breath became heavy as he remembered what he done, He just has sex, not just sex ,the best sex he ever had with his student and he loved every moment of their encounter. God he was out of his mind this was the end of his career. The end of his friendship with John. What was he suppose to tell him '_hey man guess what ,I just has sex with your little cousin and I loved it' _god he was going to kill him when he found out about it.

Randy looked over at his clock that was showing him _3:00 am. _fuck it was way to late to back up now on what he done, his attention was cut off when Eve turned around keeping her head resting on his chest but now he could see her beautiful face, Randy passed his finder over her cheek slowly.

This Girl that was resting on him... what the hell how can he call her a _girl_ still, a girl wonder never make him feel the way Eve made him feel, Eve rocked his world last night, give him the best Sex ever. Eve was not longer a _girl_ in his eyes she was a Women now.

"What the hell, no one has to know what happened" Randy smiled at himself, tossed his head back to his pillow, as he pulled Eve into his arms, closing his eyes.

"If no one know what happened, I can still keep you, and am not willing to let you go, not now Eve, No one will know"

* * *

Please Review and I will love you guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

**So I tried something new using song lyrics, am pretty sure you guys can tell what part is the song, so first part I used my boy friend and I song, "Her love is my religion by The Cab" and in the second part I used one of my fav songs "Bad by The Cab" I really hope you guys like my idea**...

* * *

Part six

Eve Torres was once again seated in front of the class as her eyes were locked on Mr. Orton he was reading his book. They now had a deal and he belong to her and she was not willing to give him up that soon. Randy looked up from his book to meet those Green eyes that were locked on him, making smile as he remember how good her body felt.

_Some have them Bibles, and some go to church  
Well I found my heaven, inside of her._

Randy closed his eyes as the memories of the night they shared came back to his head, he remember how good his lips felt when he wonder all over her body, God her body was heaven, perfectly shaped, she had the right curves in the right places, how softy her hair felt and the way she moaned when he pulled on her brown curls.

_I've got her and she's got me_  
_ I see her when I close my eyes, she's my only G-d in life_  
_ Never gonna say goodbye_

_And I'm seeing G-d every time she says my name_

Her voice was just perfect and what made it more perfect was the way she said his name and better yet was the way she screamed his name in pleasure, how soft her lips were and how the inside of her mouth tasted he loved the way she played with her tongue. Her beautiful green eyes that looked at him with so much lush. he couldn't denied it, it turn him on. Everything about her turn him on.

it was so wrong but what turn him on more was how innocent she could be at times, they way her check got Pink when he looked down at complete naked body. When he woke up holding her he could tell she was nervous like if he was the first man who made her feel that way, he knew for a fact she was no Virgin but the way she looked at him proved no one ever took care of her while they were intimate.

_Some have their crosses and their golden gates_  
_ Well she is the grace I wear when I lose my faith_

_We all need something to believe, the words we say before we sleep  
Close my eyes and she's my dream  
She's the truth inside my world of lies  
Keeping all my hope alive  
Never gonna say goodbye_

He bit down on his lip as the feeling of how great he felt when he was inside her came back to his mind. Eve Torres was now his obsession and he loved it, there was no way he was giving up any of all of this or what ever was happening between them. he was planning to keep her as long as he could or at least until he get bored.

"MM Hello Mr. Orton" Kelly said as she snap her fingers making him snap out of his dreams "what Kelly" Randy responded in a rude tone. "I just wanted to know if we were going to get class today?" Kelly question.

Randy knew he had to try to get Eve out of his head at least until class was over, but he knew it was going to be hard having a very sexy Eve Torres in front of him and not wanting to rip her clothes off. or even worse get him distracted picturing her naked.

* * *

_Yeah baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl No, not today_

_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_  
_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_  
_I want a bad girl, baby, bad I want it bad_

"You know your class was something today" Eve smiled as she closed the door leaving them in the room all alone with no windows or anyone that could walk in on them. "let just say I was a little distracted" Randy answered.

Eve Torres walk over to his desk as she sit down on top of it, putting her legs on either side of Randy who was sitting down on his teacher chair. Randy pushed out his chair "do you need anything" Randy smirk at her

"I need you" Eve give him the most seductive smile she could, making Randy stand up from his chair taking a few step closer, Eve rapped her legs around Randy waist pulling him closer to her. "you know I called you last night Eve where were you"

Eve laughed at his comment, "I wanted to see you and you didn't pick up, Eve you had me all weekend thinking about our night together and I really wanted to do it again but I guess you were to busy, so I had to call someone else"

_I want a girl who stays out too late_  
_ And when I call _  
_ She doesn't answer the phone_  
_ Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way_  
_ And through it all _  
_ I know I'll end up alone_

Eve bit the inside of her cheek taking a long breath "are you really just telling me that you called someone else to have sex with you cuz I didn't pick up the phone?"

Randy smirk "No I said I called someone else I didn't say why I called someone else for" Randy came closer to Eve as he slowly kissed her neck "I called john" He said as he lick Eve neck slowly sending chills all over her body.

Randy kissed her neck down to her chest, "you want to know the reason why I was distracted?" Randy asked and Eve nodded as she bit down on her bottom lip. " I was distracted because of you, all I could think of was making you mine, how soft your lips are, how good your hands feel when they touch me, how perfectly your body is, all I could picture was you naked, I imagined how good I felt inside of you"

Eve smiled as Randy looked up at her "I need you tonight Eve, My house at 6?"

"am sorry I can't"

"okay how does 8 sound... better?"

Eve giggled "I can't I promised Maria I was going to spend time with her, Jeff, and punk" Eve responded

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad_  
_ I want a love that's crazy, yeah I wanna fight_  
_ I wanna rock and roll and party all night_  
_ Yeah, I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_  
_ I want a love that's crazy, yeah_  
_ I wanna fight I wanna rock and roll and party all night_  
_ Yeah, I want it bad_

Randy looked at Eve his smiled disappeared as his face became serious, pulling his hands away from Eve waist, he scratched his chin with his left hand "Let me get this your spending time with punk, instead on me" Randy asked. "Will now that you put it in that way I guess it sound bad but I promised Maria I was going to spend time with her" Eve responded as she pulled on Randy shirt. "it no like am going there just to spend time with punk" Eve continued

Randy chuckle "don't get it wrong Eve am not jealous or anything, what get me mad is that I haven't been with you in a couple of day and your picking your friend over a great night of, Hot, rough, amazing SEX" Randy picked Eve up pulling her off his desk, Eve stood in front of Randy and looked at him. Randy looked back at her and pressed his lips on her, but pulled away fast not giving her a change to response.

"You can leave now, am really busy I have a lot of things to do" Randy said as he pushed Eve softy away from his desk not before slapping her on the ass.

_I'm getting sick of predictable Tired of acting logical  
Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight  
Yeah girl I want something physical  
Not something invisible, oh yeah  
I'm tired of being good, let's be bad  
I want a bad girl baby, bad  
And I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

* * *

**_please review and tell me what you guys think.. and am taking ideas so if you guys have any thing you guys want me to write about just send me a PM._**


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven

Randy Orton seat on his couch grading papers from his students, his computer was on his center table, he come up to a paper that had a familiar writing her I had a heart on the top of them. his eyes traveled to the top of the paper as he read the name _Eve Torres. _He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch as her beautiful face passed though his mind, but it disappeared when he remember she ditch him today to hang out with Maria Jeff and what made it worse to hang out with her ex boyfriend Punk. He wonder what they will be doing now, he wonder if punk ever touched her in the way he did.

He looked up as he hearted steps coming inside, the only person that could have been was his best friend John Cena. He was the only one that could walk inside his house like it was his own. Randy looked down at his risk looking at his clock, as he notice the time it was kinda late for one of john visits "what are you doing here so late" Randy scared.

"Randy I need a favor man" John asked he was now standing a couple of steps from Randy couch. "Yeah anything you want" Randy responded as he stood up to meet john but was distracted when he notice he was not alone. Standing next to him was Eve Torres his cousin.

He could tell she looked pissed and it made his wonder why? and what was she doing in his house with John? and what was John favor?

"do you think Eve can spend the night here" John asked

Randy looked around, as he rubbed his chin, he pretended like if he was not sure but inside she was happy to spend another night with Eve. looking straight at his best friend and nodding "sure John it won't be a problem" he look over at Eve "why don't you go upstairs and pick a room" Randy said as she smiled at Eve.

Randy followed Eve with his eyes as she when upstairs, then looked back at John "so are you going to explain what going on John, and what the hell are you doing here I thought you were leaving today and coming back in tree days? what going on?"

John seat down on the couch as he took a sip out of Randy beer, knowing very well Randy will not mind at all. "can you believe she wanted to spend time with Punk out of all the people with him" Randy seat down next to John as he paid attention to everything he said.

"she said she was going to spend time with Maria and am pretty sure Jeff was going to be there, so that only meant one thing Punk was going to be there to, man I hate that kid so bad... I don't want Eve with that kid" John started shaking his head "Eve is my only family and I want her to be with someone who will take care of her not treat her like shit" John continued

"John as punk ever treat her wrong in any way" Randy asked

John looked straight at his best friend "will I seen a couple of bruises on her arm but nothing big I don't know if he did them or if she hurt herself, but you know who is the man I want for her"

Randy smiled as he tossed his head back "John don't you think am a little to old for her... maybe am not her type... I know you want me to take care of her, but I can take care of her in another way, it doesn't have to be like her boyfriend, maybe she even hate me" Randy said

"Randy do you think she cute?" John asked

It was a stupid question for him to asked no she was not cute she was beautiful to him, she was one of the sexes women he ever meet, she turn him on in every way shape and form, God he was obsession with her body and every part of her.

Randy nodded "yeah she cute, but mm-" " no buts you promised Randy" John interrupted "anyways I have to go catch my plane, take care of her and don't let her leave okay" John stood up and made his way to the door but turned around "Hey make sure you guys sleep in different rooms" John joked around as she walk out the door, making Randy laugh, Yeah right like if he was going to give up this opportunity to have her in his bed one more time.

* * *

_S is for the simple need._  
_E is for the ecstasy._  
_X is just to mark the spot,_  
_Because that's the one you really want._  
_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_  
_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)_  
_ Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_  
_Then it's always yes. Yeah_!

Randy looked at Eve who was seated on the bed, she picked the room down the hall, Randy crossed over his chest, as he leaned on the edge of the door frame. "When I said pick a room, I mean, go to my room" Randy said with a smirk.

Eve stood up from the bed as she walk up to Randy standing right in front of him "I thought you were mad at me" Randy asked, "No I wasn't mad but then John remembered me that you wanted to spend some alone time with Punk today"

Eve rolled her eyes as she turn on her heels to walk back to the bed, but didn't get to far when Randy wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her against him, Eve bit down on her lip as she could feel Randy warm body against hers. "you look so sex when your mad, it turns me on even more" Randy said as he run his lips on the side of her neck.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
I'd love to try to set you free,  
All of you all over me. _

_Love hearing' the sound you make the second you're done_

Randy leaned down to her ear and whispered "Why don't we make a visit to my room, am pretty sure my bed miss your body" Eve bit down on her lip as she nodded slowly, then followed Randy to his room.

* * *

**so I found A new inspiration for this story, I know I been updating a lot of this story to fast it just I had a dream of this story so I have a couple of chapters already plan out, but I wanted to ask you guys something... do you guys want to see punk back in this story? hope you guys enjoy it and it make my day when I read all the pretty stuff you guys say... so thanks for taking the time to read what I write..**


	8. Chapter 8

Am so sorry I haven't been updating his story I just haven't got ideas, I had them plan out but then again slow me didn't write them down in a notebook and I forgot them but am making myself write his chapter and am not going to get up from my computer until I finish it I hope you guys like the song I pick for this chapter... let play a game who ever is the first person that tell me what is the name of the song and who sings it, I will write any story about any person you guys want Or I will let you chose what Story they want me to update first, so Review

* * *

Part Eight

_Does it hurt to hear me say_  
_ That I never really meant to stay_  
_ I left you right where I want you_

Randy rocked his hips, as he look down at his beautiful student Eve Torres, as he moved a strip of her hair that was covering her face, he felt the sweat that was running down her checks. He leaned down pressing his forehead against hers, looking straight into her eyes. He pick up the rhythm of his hips against hers as he could hear her softy moans every time he pushed himself deeper inside her.

Eve Torres looked up at his summer school English teacher. as she tried her hardest not to scream in pleasure of Mr. Orton inside her. His biases were showing more than at the beginning, the force he was making to push himself deeper was making his biases show more, She run her hand down his perfect mark abs slowly, as he bit down on his bottom lips.

___Such a foolish game_  
_ That we have been playin'_  
_ Now you got me right where you want me_  
_ I left you in the right_  
_ But you wouldn't let me take the fall_  
_ Now you've got me right where you want me_

Randy was leaning down on his elbows that were on either side of her, not wanting to put all of his weight on someone who was smaller than him, Eve was giving him the best sex he ever had and the last thing he wanted was to fuck up the moment my crushing her with his weight. Randy enjoy every second he had with Eve making her his. Eve burned with desire from Randy touch, he was heavy but this was another type of heavy, the type that felt amazing, and it was this type of heavy that she wanted to keep as long as she could.

Eve matched the rhythm of Randy thrust inside her, Randy toke a hold of Eve face with his both hands as he covered his lips with hers, Eve moved her hands to his back, he passed her fingers slowly over his lower back, as she could feel the softness of the sheets that covered their bodies. Eve open her mouth just enough to give Randy the perfect space to introduce his tongue inside her, after Randy tasted all of Eve mouth and all of her hidden spaces, he pulled away just enough to rest his lips on top of hers, Eve pulled her head forward to take Randy bottom lips between her teeth, biting down on it then giving it a lightly pull.

_You pushed so hard_  
_ You have to know that_  
_ You might just get what you wanted_  
_ And when just one remains_

Randy moaned in response, he loved the way Eve will bite on his lip and the way she pulled on it. Randy moved his hands from Eve face to her waist, as he used her waist to push himself deeper picking up the paste of his thrust.`

"This has to be the best action I ever seen in years"

Randy eyes left Eve to look behind him. Michelle McCool was leaning on the door frame, as she clap slowly with a big smile on her face. The blonde moved her head to her left, as she tried to see past Randy to Eve who was covering her face in Randy chest. "Michelle what the fuck are you doing here" Randy asked as he pulled the sheet up to his neck to cover Eve Torres naked body that was underneath him. "As much as I love seeing you naked Randy, I will give you time to change so we can talk" Michelle said as she turn on her heels "Don't worry I will make myself at home" Michelle finished as she closed the door of the room slowly.

Randy stood up fast from the bed, putting his boxers on. "Randy who is that?" Eve asked as she covered herself with the sheets "I very old friend" Randy replied as he put on his jeans, walking to the door as he pulled the zipper up. "Hurry up and change and meet me downstairs." Randy said as he closed the door leaving Eve to herself in the room.

Randy walk down the stairs, as his eyes locked with the beautiful blonde that wasted no time in making herself at home. "What are you doing here Michelle?" Randy asked as he walk in to kitchen to grab a cold beer. "I just came to visit you, I missed you so much" Michelle replied as she stood up from the couch walking over to where Randy was standing. "My ass" Randy said, taking a sip of his beer. "Okay okay, I need a place to stay just for a couple of days"

Randy put down his beer, rolling his eyes "I guess I can do that, but just for a couple of days"

Michelle raised her brow, when Eve walk over to Randy, wearing the shorts from his pajamas and a black ten top. Randy pulled Eve to him by her waist, as he wrapped his arms around her pressing her to him. "You like the younger every time I see you" Michelle looked over to Eve, "How old are you?" Michelle continued. "Michelle shut up!" Randy face expression change to a not so pleasant one, Michelle raised her hands. "okay I will stop, but there a taxi outside and I don't have money" she said as she smiled.

Randy let out a long breath "The last time I pay for you" he look down at Eve, "I will be back okay" Eve nodded, he then leaned down and pressed his lips lightly on hers, it was more like a peck then a kiss, then he make his way out of the house.

Michelle followed Randy with her eyes, then she lost him, she then turn her face fast to meet Eve eyes, "So I have to ask" she crossed her hands over her chest "Does Randy, still does the whole thing, where he like it when you look at him in the eyes when his making love to you?"

Eve raised a brow as her eyes looked at her in disbelieve "Who do you know what?" Eve asked, then she thought that was a stupid question she ever asked, there was only one way for her to know that.

"We just have history" Michelle replied as she passed her hand though her blonde hair. "How long is history?" Eve asked as she put her hand on her hips pressing her lips together. Michelle lean back on the back of the couch in confidence and her smile never left her face, as she brought Randy beer up to her mouth slowly, taking a sip out of it, then pulling away from her mouth, just to give her the perfect space for what she was about to say to be clearer.

"Where talking about 3 years of hot amazing Sex, sweetie"


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine

Randy Orton looked straight into her green eyes, as he pull on her hand, closing the door behind her. Pulling Eve away from the door, as for a moment his eyes when soft just looking at her green eyes. "Look Randy if she wants to leave, just let her go" Michelle said as she stood behind Randy. Rolling his eyes Randy look at Michelle as his eyes when cold, "Michelle why don't you go upstairs and stay out of this problem" Randy replied, as his eyes look forward looking back at Eve "I was just giving my point of view man" Michelle said as he made her way upstarts.

Eve took a deep breath as the blonde closed the door behind her. "What the fuck is our problem Eve?" Randy said as he pulled Eve hand. "So am the one with the problem now" Eve said as he passed on her hand through her hair, pulling it out of her face. "Yeah we were perfect and I leave outside and I come back with the news that you want to leave" Randy took a step forward closer to her."We were having fun, I know Michelle walk in on us" Randy smiled at her "But I can lock the door this time" he paused "Do I have to remember you that you can't leave my house until John comes back, so my bed is a safe place"

Eve took as step to her left moving out of Randy sight "I think am old to decide where I want to sleep and it not in your bed, not tonight" Eve said as he pulled open the door.

"What your Fukien problem Eve!"

"You want to know my problem"

"I think that want I just asked"

Eve turned around to stand face to face with Randy Orton, he couldn't believe this past week. Her life has turn around completely, she when from dating CM Punk someone her age, someone that was never with her, to seeing this older man, that was not only John her cousin best friend but Randy was also her Summer School English Teacher, and I man that couldn't keep his hands off her.

"You want to know my problem Randy" Randy nodded looking straight at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest "She my problem, I can't believe it, you guys were together Randy and now she sleeping under the same roof as you are" Eve said as her tone stay calm, Randy chuckled "I see she told you" "O trust me she did more than just tell me about your guys crazy night together" Eve said.

Randy leaned back against the wall, as he smirk at her "are you listing to yourself Eve" Randy moved his hand to his waist, as he leaned down to be at her same height "You sound like a jealous girlfriend" Randy replied as he smirk again. "And last time I checked you're NOT my girlfriend!"

"Don't forget that your nothing but you a warm body in my bed Eve" Randy said as he tone was cold, tiers were running down Eve cheek. "Your nothing but a fun night, trust me your Sex is good, but I can leave without it" Randy stood back straight as he as cold blue eyes were locked in her Green eyes. "So if I want to go get inside Michelle bed, then who cares, that why I don't have anyone to tell me otherwise"

"Eve are you forgetting what going between us, baby your HOT, SEXY, then boy you drive me CRAZY, but it never going to go more than just sex, so your jealous is not needed, Your free to sleep with Punk, or whoever you want to, just like I can sleep with Michelle or anyone, You cannot tell me what I can't do"

"I never said that" Eve voice was low, as tiers drop down from her eyes

"Then don't make your faces, cuz in here you're nothing, just like you mean nothing to me!"

Eve wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand, as she look around taking a deep breath, then look straight to the eyes she loved to see, but at this moment the same eyes she hated with all her heart "If I mean nothing to you, I guess this is over then"

Randy smiled with one side of his lips "I can't be over, cuz it never started Eve"

"She was right I'm a stupid little girl, for trusting you, she was right she told me when you got tired of me, and then you were just going to pushed me to the side like if I was nothing" Eve pushed her hair out of her face as she pull her bag over her shoulder. "But you can't play me, am not like other girls Randy, I have something that is called dignity and am not going to lose it to a Jerk like you, am not going to let you step all over me, am better than that, I disserve better then you" Randy leaned back again against the wall, as he just shocked his head smirk at everything she said.

"You never playing with me again" Eve finally said as he walked out the door.

"The don't Fukien come back Bitch!" Randy yelled as she slammed the door close.

* * *

_I know pretty short but this need to happen, for the story to keep going, don't hate me please :) okay so am starting a one shorts Collections so if you guys have any ideas for one shots just PM and I will make then happen. am really want to know what you guys want me to write about, so if you guys have any song you guys want me to turn into a story just PM them... Dont forget to review... HONEY_


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

Randy lean against the edge of the bar, as he took a drink of his cold deer. Michelle and the rest of the group were standing around him, as the sound of the music was giving him a headache. He couldn't believe he let the guys convince him to go clubbing, he was not in the mood to party after the worse weeks he had. Michelle was getting in his last nerve Summer school was almost over and Eve still didn't talk to him after what happen 3 weeks ago in his apartment. This time he was convince she erase him out of her life, rumor was that her and Punk were back together. He didn't want to believe it until he walk out of his classroom after class and there they were Eve leaning against the lockers and Punk leaning close to him. And he knew the true, he was the only one to blame for everything that was happening. He lost his fucking buddies because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Michelle lean in and whispered in his ear, "You really have to lighten up Randy"

Randy nodded slowly, he wanted to say something but really he didn't want to put up with her, not today. He check his wrist clock, John really knew how to be late.

Looking up he meet John gaze, as he walk passed the people in the dance floor but soon he realized he was not alone, holding his hand was Eve Torres the last person he wanted to see at this point. Randy looked away but then looked back to the front as John was standing in front of him "Hey man" John said as he took Randy beer out of his hand and begin to drink it. "Yeah it nice seeing you to" Randy joked "Hey Eve" Randy continued as he look pass John shoulders to Eve how was standing behind John, like if she was hiding, she lean and whispered something to John who just nodded, then without saying another word she left.

"So do you want to explain?" Randy questioned his friend as he crossed his arms over her chest. "I didn't want her to stay by herself plus I know the bouncer and he let her inside without ID" John responded as he stood next to Randy leaning on the bar "So Michelle is back" John said as he turn his head to look at Randy face to face. "Don't jump into conclusions she just needed a place to stay, plus I have my eye on someone else"

John stood straight as he moved to stand closer to Randy "Who what the hell, tell me man"

Randy shocked his head "Nope you will find out when it something official or at least I know that I actually want to be with her for a while" Randy replied as his eyes traveled to Eve, who was sitting on one of the couches on the far back left side of the club. "Now if you excuse me Bitch I have to pie" Randy said before he walked always getting lost out of John sight from all the people dancing in the dance floor.

Eve was sitting on the couch as he looked through her phone trying to keep her mind out of Randy, she knew it was a mistake coming but it was hard to say no to John when he smiled at her with those perfect dimples.

"Excuse is this seat taken" Eve look up from her phone as he meet his blue eyes, nodding she smile "No not at all" Eve replied as she moved a little to give him to space "Am Ted, what your name" He extended his hand as he give her a warm smile, "Eve" Eve shocked his hand "so what are you doing all by yourself" Ted asked, as she look back to the group that was laughing close to the bar, then looked back at Ted " Just wanted to be away from them" Eve said, he said something back but the music was to loud for her to hear, "What!" She said, he leaned in, she could feel the heat of his body by how close he was to her, he moved her hair out of her ear, as he whisper "I don't think such a beautiful women should be alone" Eve look at him as he bit down on his lip lightly "want to get out here, maybe a good wine, a warm bed" Ted responded as he played with Eve hair.

Randy pushed Ted hand away from Eve, "Don't touch her" He said as his eyes were just filled with anger "And you are?" Ted question as he look at Eve, "Her boyfriend asshole" Randy replied as he grab Eve hand pulling her up to her feet, Eve had a confused look on her face, as she wanted to kill Randy at this minute. Ted stood up as he held his hand up for surrender "Sorry man she never said she had a boyfriend" Ted said before he turn on his heels and walk away.

Randy smiled as he wrapped his hand Eve waist pulling her closer to him, "What the hell is your problem" Eve said as she pushed away from him, Randy wrapped both of his hand around Eve waist keeping her in place, as he give her one of his famous smirks "You're my problem"

"leave me the fuck alone" Eve responded as he slip on of her hands free from Randy "I hate everything about you Randy, everything" Eve finished as he slap Randy in the face so hard that he lost his balance, letting go of Eve waist to get a hold of the couch to not fall, Eve took a deep breath as she moved her hair out of her face, then turn around and walk straight to the Exit of the club.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updaing any of my stories but they will soon be all updated am working on them so maybe by friday all of the stories will be updated, dont forget to review they alway make me happy 33333


End file.
